


Hot Cocoa and Gingerbread

by morghost



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morghost/pseuds/morghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla make gingerbread men for the Silas Holiday Cookie Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa and Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creampuff Week 2015 - Day 1: Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

"I'm an awful cook.” 

Carmilla was perched on the table in the dorm kitchens while Laura stood next to her, adding ingredients to a large bowl.

"Oh, come on, Carm. You can't be that bad."

"I haven't had to cook for three hundred years, what do you think, cupcake?" She handed Laura the molasses.

"Okay good point, but you just have to follow directions. We're doing it together."

Carmilla smirked, causing Laura to smack her lightly with the wooden spoon she was about to mix the batter with. Carmilla truly did hate to cook, or in this case bake. She always got bored halfway through and wandered away, which usually resulted in a very charred final product. But Laura’s pleading face was entirely too cute to actually say no to, so there she was, passing butter, eggs, and spices to her girlfriend to make gingerbread men.

“The best part of gingerbread men is biting their heads off.”

Laura giggled. “I like doing that too. Oh, hey! You know what would be great right now? Some cocoa. It would top off your wonderfully cheery holiday mood.”

Carmilla shot her a fake scowl as Laura grinned at her own sarcasm. 

“Here. Stir.” Laura handed the spoon to Carmilla and turned to leave the kitchen. She looked back over her shoulder on her way out and saw Carmilla watching her, spoon motionless.

“Stir!” 

Carmilla frowned and began to mix the lumpy brown batter. For all of the Christmases she’d spent at Silas, she’d never gone to the annual bake-off. She usually spent that Saturday in some other girl’s bed. But this year, while she would rather spend the day in Laura’s bed, she was going to attend the bake-off just because Laura wanted her to.

Her girlfriend returned a few minutes later holding two mugs with hot cocoa packets in them.

“Oh no,” Carmilla jumped off the table, shaking her head. “We’re not drinking that.”

She reached for the mugs but Laura held on.

“What? Why not?” Laura’s face was classically defensive.

“Because,” Carmilla said gently. “I have a better recipe than these expired powder packets.”

In all of three seconds Laura’s expressions went from confused and annoyed, to happy, to smug. 

“Wait, recipe? I thought you didn't cook.” She grinned.

“I don’t.” 

Carmilla took the mugs out of Laura’s grip and carried them to the stove. Laura followed and leaned against the counter next to her. 

“This is cooking, you know.”

“ _This_ is hot cocoa. Not a big deal.”

Laura smiled anyway. “Okay, fine. Where did you learn to not cook hot cocoa from scratch?”

Carmilla pulled a pot and some ingredients from the shelves.

“It’s just something I picked up over the years.”

But Laura wasn’t settling for a vague answer. 

“Oh so you avoid cooking everything, and eat _my_ take out, but you just decided to learn how to make hot chocolate?”

Carmilla sighed. “Not gonna let me keep any secrets, are you, cupcake?”

Laura moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her cheek against Carmilla’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me if you want to keep it a secret,” she murmured.

Despite the overwhelming scents of the warming cocoa and the forgotten batter, Carmilla’s head filled with Laura’s perfume, which was much better in her opinion. She smiled to herself. Of course Laura would be overly curious, but she would never push Carmilla to tell her anything she didn’t want to.

“Fine,” she said softly. “When I was spending a lot of time with Elle, her mom would sometimes show us how to make things. They didn’t have cocoa often so it was a special thing she made for Christmas that year. It just kind of stuck with me.”

She poured out two mugs and Laura detached herself.

“God it sounds so sappy.” Carmilla said and handed a mug to Laura.

“No, it’s sweet, babe.” Laura blew on her cup and sipped.

“Better than that powder junk, right?”

Laura sipped a few times to avoid burning herself and then set the mug on the counter. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and leaned up to kiss her softly.

“Much better.”

Carmilla smiled and kissed her back, loving the way her lips tasted warm and sweet from the cocoa.

“I could kiss you all day, you know.”

“I know. But you’re not getting out of cookies by being romantic.”

Carmilla groaned and Laura pulled away to pick up the forgotten spoon.

“LaFontaine and Perry finished theirs yesterday! Besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go relax.”

The thought of curling up with Laura was enough incentive for Carmilla to resume her job of assistant baker.

 


End file.
